pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
List of associated production music/t
Tahitian Drums A Tahitian Drums A was composed by Kapono Beamer. *Reveal Novum - Played whever David wins. Tea Dance Tea Dance was composed by Alfred Ralston. *State Minds Drink Alike - "This is weird." *Still in a Hundred Years - at the Apple Pie Juice Hotel. Tell Her I Am *Get Digging - "I've got acid spitballs." (old version) Tension Bits *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Vindstrom already is yelling at Pencil. *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - "Save me, Pen!" *Get in the Van - "You did what?" *Showscape! - "Put that shiט down." *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "It's very " *Dates and Schoolgates - "Kids, get the curse word down 'ere right now!" *All-Day Anticipation - "Enough!"; the interior of the hotel is shown. *Will He or Won't He? - Sio sees many people looking at him. *Time Will Tell - "Oh …" Tentically Speaking *Glad to Be Back? - title card *Get in the Van - "Hey, Firey!" There It Is *Get in the Van - "Wait, we should probably take the HPRC with us." *Dates and Schoolgates - The music heard as Pen drives. The Journey Begins *A Pen from Greece - Pen when he leave Athens for his home. Three and Four *Don't Pierce My Flesh! - "A beauty contest!" Tiki Rapido *Bridge Crossing - "The fifth contest is to cross a bridge." The Tip Top Polka / The Cliff Polka *Bowling, Now with Explosions! - "These are your current scores." *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "I wonder why the Davids aren't saying 'Aww, seriously'." (old version) *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "Here it is!" *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - Played during the first day of Inventors' Club. *Dates and Schoolgates - "Hey, do you want to know what happened to me at school today?" *Will He or Won't He? - "Take good care of Sueko the Suitcase, please!" Tipsy Turvy *Glad to Be Back? - "So if there is a 20,000 KSh refund from the dues I was supposed to send over as …" *Bridge Crossing - "Yesterday, sunny, now, it's a wind storm!" *Still in a Hundred Years - "Omg, my smokin' hot Firey butt, no!" *Time Will Tell - "Okay, you're hotter; I'm coming." Tom Fool *Sweet Tooth - "Okay, so the remaining 17 of you will each bake a cake."; "… will be our third." Tomfoolery *In Caterva Jubilo - "Hey, Match." *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Yeah!" *Power of Three - "Let's do Cake at Stake." *Bowling, Now with Explosions! - "Yay!" *State Minds Drink Alike - "Quick, what does fain mean?" *Not Sco Much Viller - Pencil calls Book. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Open up!" *Dates and Schoolgates - "So am I off the hook?" *Will He or Won't He? - "I have to school today, yesterday was my last!"; "We sort of … stumbled on this bus in some strange circumstances." *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "I mean, if it's what the Internet's into." *Time Will Tell - "Okay, I'd better get down to those errands that Mum and Dad assigned me." Too Tired *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Hey, TB." *The Softening - "Janeka, why?" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Heck, it was a command." Towerstreet 17 Towerstreet 17 was composed by Gregor Narholz. 'Track 37' *A Leg Up in the Race - "Uh, why are you standing on grey squares?" Trafficscape *Barriers and Pitfalls - "Here's a fun prank you can pull!" *Still in a Hundred Years - at the Nairobi Personal Vehicle Rental-Repair. *The Softening - Timothe takes Janeka and Pen on a tour. Tragic Bridge 2 *Glad to Be Back? - "Sò?" *Get Digging - Spongy, Book and Ice Cube fall into Evil Leafy's forest. *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Rocky!" (old version) *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "This is a man's work!" Travel Rag Travel Rag was composed by Stan Laferriere. *Still in a Hundred Years - at the saloon. Traveling Along *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - "Did we lose?" *All-Day Anticipation - "Should I be proud all of our kids basically grounded themselves?" Tricks and Traps *Reveal Novum - Coiny examines the TLC exterior. *All Change! (Regimes) - "What do you want?" Tripping Upstairs *Rescission - "Hi, Pencil, aren't you glad I didn't vomit on you?" Twelfth Street Rag Twelfth Street Rag was composed originally by Euday L. Bowman, but the two versions below have been covered by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield. 'Older version' *A Leg Up in the Race - "… people you don't know on fire." 'Newer version' *Zeeky Boogy Doog - "Would you look at that?" *Not Sco Much Viller - "Oh my G-d, that's hot!" *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Montage of the bringing in supplies. *Time Will Tell - Scene cut to Salvador, Qalam-Rassas and Cil making a mess and Javier playing solitaire on his bed. The Twilight Zone *Get Digging - Book, Ice Cube and Spongy are chased by Evil Leafy. The Twin Sisters *Reveal Novum - Pencil wins a challenge; "Spongy, Firey, Ice Cube and Leafy." Tympup *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Wot?" *To Test Love's Posterity - Eraser crashes the car. *Truars and Liars - scene cut to the FancyBlast exterior. *Take the Plunge - "Only one of us can win!" *The Glistening - "2,763 miles, she wins immunity." *Get Digging - Pin realises. (new version) *Zeeky Boogy Doog - unknown part *Showscape! - Everyone is gone. *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - the ending. *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - Ari's bed is shown. *Not Sco Much Viller - Zorah sees her dad on the cover. *Dates and Schoolgates - "Goodness, people don't know their military time anymore." *All Change! (Regimes) - "Come on, I command you!"; view of the garage. *All-Day Anticipation - Pencil gets hit with a basketball. *Will He or Won't He? - "I've got it!" *In Search of Brother - Pencil slaps Pen. *Time Will Tell - Sio reveals his invention. *Match, Pencil & Pen React to Their Ask Videos - Pen enters. Category:Production music lists